Rumors and stories
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE Psyche. Kirk fait une découverte. Et puis d'autres. Fic composée uniquement de dialogues. Slash.


_Note de la traductrice : Un grand merci à Psyche qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire cette fic ^_^  
Vous pouvez lire la fiction originale ici : __h t t p : / / www . ksarchive . com / viewstory . php ? sid = 992_  
_ N'hésitez pas à laisser un message à l'auteur pour lui faire savoir que vous avez apprécié son histoire :D_

_Cet OS m'a vraiment bien fait rire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu ;)_

_

* * *

_

Histoire écrite le 30 décembre 2004. Merci à Th'Kya pour la relecture.

**Rumors and Stories**

« Bones ! »

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. »

« Que diable est-ce que… cela ? »

« Hm… Ca semble être une histoire dans laquelle vous et Mr. Spock faîtes des choses cochonnes. »

« Oui, je peux voir ça, merci. Pourquoi diable est-ce sur votre écran ? »

« Je l'ignore, Jim. »

« N'essayez pas de me faire croire ça, Bones. C'est juste là, sur votre écran, et ça ne s'y est pas afficher comme par magie. »

« Eh bien, apparemment quelqu'un a utilisé mon ordinateur pour télécharger cette histoire-ci dans les bases de données du navire. »

« Oh. Je suppose. Attendez, cette histoire-ci ? Il y en a davantage ? »

« Bien sûr. Ne le saviez-vous pas ? »

« Non ! »

« Bien… Il y a beaucoup d'histoires comme ça qui circulent parmi les membres de l'équipage. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien les inciter à écrire des choses pareilles ? »

« Probablement les rumeurs… »

« Quelles rumeurs ? »

« Les rumeurs… sur vous et Mr. Spock. »

« Quelles rumeurs sur moi et Mr. Spock ? »

« Les rumeurs selon lesquelles vous dansez sur le même air, que croyez-vous ? »

« … »

« Les rumeurs selon lesquelles vous et Spock êtes… intimes… »

« Intimes ! »

« Ayant des relations sexuelles. »

« Oui, j'avais compris. Il y a des rumeurs pareilles ? »

« Sur tout le navire. »

« Mon dieu. Vous en parler comme si tout le monde pense que nous sommes réellement… intimes. »

« Je pense que tout le monde le suppose. »

« Bones, ne me dîtes pas que c'est aussi ce que vous pensez ! »

« Non, je ne dis pas ça. Je dis seulement que je sais ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent. La plupart des gens, en fait. »

« Et je suis le seul qui n'a jamais entendu ces… rumeurs ? »

« Il semble que ce soit le cas. Elles circulent beaucoup. Je suis surpris que vous ne les ayez jamais entendues. »

« Et ces… histoires… Ne me dîtes pas que lisez ce genre de chose. »

« … »

« Bones, je n'arrive pas y croire ! »

« Quoi ? C'est juste un bon divertissement, Jim. Il y quelques auteurs très talentueux sur le vaisseau, vous seriez surpris. »

« Alors ils devraient s'en tenir à la rédaction de rapports de mission et d'articles de magazines ! »

« Si vous le dîtes. Mais c'est réellement amusant de voir ces autres personnifications de notre impassible vulcain tout excitées et- »

« Non, ce n'est pas amusant ! Oh mon dieu… Spock ! Pensez-vous qu'il le sait ? »

« Je ne saurais vous le dire. »

« Je dois lui demander. Oh mon dieu, s'il sait… »

« Jim… »

« Je dois y aller, Bones. »

*swoosh*

*swoosh*

« Spock. »

« Oui, Capitaine ? »

« Spock. Euh… Je viens juste de découvrir quelque chose de… troublant… »

« Je comprends. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Semblez assez troublé. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

« Et maintenant j'attends que vous m'en disiez davantage. »

« Oui, eh bien… N'avez-vous pas entendu des… rumeurs, nous concernant tous les deux ? »

« Quelle sorte de rumeurs ? »

« Selon lesquelles nous sommes… intimes. Physiquement, en fait. »

« Je n'écoute pas les rumeurs, Capitaine. »

« Mais que vous ne gardiez constamment vos mains sur vos oreilles, vous devez bien entendre quelques ragots occasionnels. »

« Alors laissez-moi reformuler. Je ne donne pas de crédit aux rumeurs, et ne les fait pas circuler. »

« Donc, vous les avez entendues ? »

« J'ai… entendu certaines choses, oui. »

« Wah, suis-je le seul sur ce vaisseau qui ne savait pas à ce sujet ? »

« Peut-être ne vouliez-vous pas les entendre ? »

« … Etes-vous en train de dire que vous voulez les entendre ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose. »

« Bien… tant mieux. »

« … »

« Saviez-vous également que des histoires étaient écrites sur nous ? Des histoires de sexe ? »

« Je suis conscient de cela, oui. »

« J'aurais dû le savoir. Et… vous n'êtes pas le moins du monde troublé par le fait que les gens nous imaginent ensemble ? »

« Non, Capitaine. »

« Appelez-moi Jim, d'accord ? Je suis ici en tant qu'ami. Cette conversation est de toute façon totalement inappropriée pour être partagée par un capitaine et son premier officier. «

« Oui, Jim »

« Vous auriez pu essayer de mettre un terme à ces rumeurs, vous savez. »

« Je ne crois pas que j'y serais parvenu. Mon temps passé parmi les humains m'a enseigné que le déni produisait souvent l'effet inverse à celui recherché. »

« C'est assez vrai, je suppose. »

« Capit… Jim. Est-ce que ces histoires vous troublent ? »

« Quoi ? Non… Je veux dire, un peu… Mais elles ne font aucun mal, j'imagine. »

« En effet. »

« Bien. Je voulais juste être certain que vous alliez bien tout en sachant cela. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Parfait. Je vais y aller alors… »

« Oui, Jim. »

*swoosh*

*swoosh*

« Oui, Capitaine ? »

« Jim. Et vous savez quoi ? Ca me perturbe. Je veux dire, ça me gêne qu'apparemment tout le monde a eu ce genre de pensées à propos de nous, sauf moi. »

« Oui… »

« Eh bien, c'est juste gênant ! Ca me concerne, au moins la moitié du temps, et ça ne me semble tout simplement pas juste que je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de penser à nous de la manière dont tous les autres le font depuis, combien de temps, des années ? »

« 1,72 année. »

« 1,72 année ! C'est comme si…. eh bien, comme si j'avais manqué quelque chose que j'aurais dû voir. Vous savez, si quelqu'un devrait penser à ce genre de chose, ça devrait être moi ! Et vous, je suppose. Vous voyez ? »

« Oui, je comprends, Jim. »

« Bien. Je voulais juste dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. D'accord ? »

« Très bien. »

« Parfait. Alors je vais y aller. Et nous n'en reparlerons plus. »

« Comme vous le désirez. »

*swoosh*

*swoosh*

« Je viens juste d'y penser, et j'espère vraiment que je me trompe, mais comme vous n'êtes pas dérangé par cela… Avez-vous déjà songé à vous et moi ? »

« Jim, je pense souvent à vous. »

« Quoi ? Oh, eh bien, je pense à vous souvent aussi, bien sûr. Nous nous voyons tous les jours. »

« Donc, ceci est résolu. »

« Vous ne voulez pas me répondre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois que je vous ai donné une réponse il y a 10,2 secondes. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir. Spock, avez-vous déjà songé à vous et moi… ayant des relations sexuelles ? »

« … »

« Oh mon dieu, Spock ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez aussi lu ces histoires ? »

« Non, Jim, je les ai pas lues. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

« Tout à fait certain. »

« D'accord. Bien… C'est la dernière fois que je veux entendre parler de cela. »

« Oui, Jim. »

« Nous nous verrons sur le pont. »

« Oui, Jim. »

*swoosh*

*swoosh*

« Spock. »

« Oui, Jim ? »

« Vous les avez écrites, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Oui. »

« C'est scandaleux ! »

« Il n'était pas dans mes intentions que ce le soit. »

« Mais néanmoins ça l'est ! Je devrais vous punir pour avoir écrit des histoires de sexe sur vous et votre Capitaine. »

« Dans ces histoires, ce n'est pas exactement ce que nous sommes. Et en ce qui concerne la punition, si vous lisez- »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Je suis votre officier supérieur ! »

« Oui, Capitaine. »

« Spock, c'est Jim ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas cohérent. Etes-vous ici en tant que Capitaine ou en tant qu'ami ? »

« Quoi ? Les deux ! Aucun des deux ! Ne changez pas de sujet, je suis toujours en colère contre vous. »

« De toute évidence. Alors je m'excuse. »

« Eh bien… Merci. Mais ne le faîtes plus. »

« Je ne le ferai plus. »

« Parfait. Bonne journée, Spock. »

« Bonne journée. »

*swoosh*

*swoosh*

« Jim, vous semblez être très indécis aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien cette affaire m'a secoué. Vous savez ce qui m'ennuie vraiment ? C'est que vous écriviez ce genre de chose sans avoir fait les recherches appropriées. Vous ignorez que j'ai une marque de naissance, ou comment j'aime le faire, ou où ! Vous ne savez pas si je suis du type bruyant ou non ! »

« Les murs ne sont pas si épais, Jim. »

« … »

« Jim ? »

« D'accord, mais… mais vous ignorez tellement d'autres choses. Par exemple, vous ne savez pas comment j'embrasse ! »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et… je ne pense pas que ce soit correct de juste imaginer ce genre de choses. Les gens pourraient prendre ça pour la vérité. »

« Que j'ai décrit cela de manière incorrecte ? »

« Eh bien, que vous n'avez pas bien saisi tous les détails… Je dis juste… vous ne savez même pas comment j'embrasse ! »

« Malheureusement non. »

« Vous… n'avez jamais essayé de m'embrasser. »

« C'est également vrai. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … Vous voyez ? Pas du tout comme vous l'avez écrit. »

« Je me suis trompé. Peut-être puis-je vous persuader de m'aider à faire davantage de recherches ? Je voudrais rendre les faits avec davantage de ré- »

« -Je pensais que vous ne demanderiez jamais. »

*Beaucoup beaucoup… plus tard*

« Spock… »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que je vous ai dit de ne plus écrire d'histoires sur nous… »

« Oui ? »

« Mais… vous pouvez en écrire une de plus. Juste, vous savez, une dernière qui sera plus proche de la vérité. Juste pour clarifier les choses. »

« Je comprends. Je le ferais, Jim. »

« Juste une. »

« … »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Spock ? »

« … Vous réalisez que je ne suis pas le seul à bord de l'Enterprise à écrire ces histoires à propos de nous… »

« … ! »

**Fin**


End file.
